Changes
by SonofaBacchae
Summary: Prompt from Tok'Ra Kree, Samantha Carter, how much is she Jolinar? Five things that grew beyond 5. Later entries femslash.


**Prompt on Tok'ra Kree: 082. Samantha Carter, how much is she Jolinar? Maybe do a five things that is different now**

 **Well I planned to do five, but then I got to thinking and decided I couldn't just leave it at five so you get nine. Pretty tame, but one is suggestive and I'll give you a little warning beforehand if you'd like to skip it. Not shippy until the one, which is femslash.**

 **Obvious Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are owned by Gekko, MGM and whoever else put money into them more than buying the DVDs. No copyright infringement intended and no money to be made here.**

 **Out To Dinner**

Daniel bodily pulled Jack from the black SUV much to Sam's amusement. "Damnit Daniel, if I wanted fish I'd go to my cabin and fish! And I'd sure as hell cook it before I ate it!" "It's just sushi Jack, you'll be fine." "It's sushi today, but tomorrow you'll have me drinking snakes blood and eating pig eyes." "No tomorrow is ants and liver, next week is pig eyes," goaded Daniel earning glare from a surly Colonel.

Teal'c and Sam shared an amused glance as they slid into one side of the booth and hid behind the menus. They took turns ordering their first rolls, starting Jack off with tempura to warm him up to the idea. Sam was excited, she hadn't been here for a couple months but last time was delicious. She and Daniel had racked up quite a bill but the volcano roll and the eel were to die for.

The waiter set her eel in front of her as she grabbed her chopsticks ready to dig in, only to stop and stare at it. Only once the guys finished their plates, Jack eating half of Daniel's roll, did they notice their frozen friend. "Carter," prodded O'Neill. She didn't look at him, "yes, sir?" "Everything, alright?" "I can't eat this, sir."

"Well it does look gross, so can't blame you there…" "No, that's not it. It would be cannibalism, kinda, almost like eating a chimp." They stared at her until Daniel broke the silence, "well, Jack looks like you're safe from snake blood next week."

 **Girls Night Out**

Sam stood staring into her closet pondering her options for the bar that night when the doorbell chimed. The blonde hustled down the stairs, threw open the door and grabbed Janet's wrist pulling her back to her room and settling her on the bed. "Hello, to you too," was Janet's only response. "I can't figure out what to wear." She turned those big blue eyes on her best friend, "help me?"

The brunette chuckled and came to stand beside Sam and flip through her closet. A minute in and Janet turned to her, "are you planning to change careers and you just haven't told me yet?" Sam's brow furrowed, "no…" "Then why do you have the wardrobe of a dominatrix on one side, a biker gang in the middle and a Bedouin on the other side." "I do not!" But after a few minutes looking at the leather and tan clothes in her closet, Sam had to agree.

With an aggrieved sigh Janet pulled out a pair of leather pants, a white linen shirt and a leather jacket and threw them on the bed. Next she went over to her friend's jewelry box and began digging around. "Sam, where is the gold necklace with the red pendant on it." "Eh, I got rid of it." Slowly the short woman turned around and caught her friend in a glare, "you don't have any of your gold jewelry in her. Where is it?" "I got rid of it," she shrugged. "Why?" "Gold is for Goa'uld."

 **Lunch**

Sam sat down at her table and paused, she had grabbed green Jello. She snuck a guilty look around before running for the last blue and settling it beside her green.

 **Movie Night**

The tall blonde stood before the door seemingly contemplating the pizzas and beer in her arms when Daniel opened the door. "What are you doing?" She smiled sheepishly at him, "trying to figure out how to open the door with my elbow." He laughed and divested her of the pizza boxes as they made their way inside Colonel O'Neill's house. "So what are we watching? Star Wars, again?" "Actually no, Jack said he convinced Teal'c to try something else."

A low groan escaped her as she saw the case of the movie that wasn't Star Wars, Spaceballs. Mark used to make her watch it over and over again and she never found it funny. She sent a quick glare at the Colonel's back before grabbing her own pizza and settling in beside Teal'c for the next 96 minutes of purgatory.

Before she knew it she found herself chuckling at Mr Coffee and actually enjoying the scene with Spaceballs The Movie, even going so far as to whisper Colonel Sandurz lines with Colonel O'Neill playing Dark Helmet.

It was still early when the movie ended so Sam snuggled into Teal'c's side while Daniel put on another movie she disliked, Silence of the Lambs. Something about Anthony Hopkins in this movie made her cringe, usually. But again she couldn't seem to trust her own opinion, enjoying the scenes that used to put her on edge best.

The next morning, she flipped open her binder of movies and popped one in. She found herself rather annoyed with both The Notebook and Sweet Home Alabama.

 **Goodnight Camper's (S2E5 Need/ S2E11 The Tok'Ra)**

Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter and Teal'c waited, exhausted, in the dark naquadah mine waiting for Daniel to come release them. Jack managed to get some sleep using his arms as a pillow, Teal'c Kel'no'reemed at the entrance to their small alcove and Sam tried to doze sitting against the far wall but the dreams were getting to her. Images flickered of other mines, familiar faces and echoes of agony culminating in the realization of the effects of the sarcophagus on the kal'ach.

Fed up with the nightmares Sam moved to sit beside Teal'c to keep watch. Her movement stirred him to awareness and his response caught her by surprise; he pushed on her shoulder until her head lay in his lap. His worried gaze and gentle fingers in her hair compelled her to try to rest and soon she fell dead asleep, comforted by a low hum skittering along her spine.

It wasn't until she fell asleep on the sand, head resting against Lantash's shoulder, did she recognize that the low hum of the naquadah in his blood made her feel safe at home. Now she made sure to claim Teal'c's tent; he kept the nightmares at bay.

 **Blowing Off Steam**

Sam was staring vacantly at her screen-saver despite her growing to do list: the naquadah generator was on the fritz, the 'doo-hickey' SG-11 brought back wouldn't work, she still had to write her mission report, Daniel needed help with his 'rock' and, to add worry to stress, her dad and Selmak were on an incredibly dangerous mission for the Tok'Ra. Janet usually had to order her off base when things started piling up, but not this time though. This time all she could think about was taking a dip in the Sea of Marloon. Just swimming and lazing about in the buoyant water for hours until the worries of the galaxy just floated away. It wasn't until she was flipping through a Hawaiian vacation brochure thinking that the color of the water wasn't right, that she realized she had never seen the Sea of Marloon.

 **So Sensitive**

Colonel O'Neill was using Sam to give some advanced hand-to-hand combat lessons to the new SGC team members when it happened: "So if Major Carter were a Jaffa, I'd aim for her pouch." He placed his hand on her abdomen to remind them. "So you'd reach for her shoulder like this," he grasped her shoulder, "then get into her space to reduce the added strength advantage. Then a knee up beneath the armor plate and…"

He began to show them what he meant by grabbing her shoulder and then pushing his body against hers. He was prepared to bring his knee up, when his hand grabbed the back of her neck… and then he found himself breathless on his back with an agitated Major's forearm against his throat. "And that, kids, is a preview of next week's lesson in fighting Goa'uld. Hosts' necks are extremely sensitive and they will kick your ass if you touch them," he croaked.

 **Sensitive Isn't Always A Bad Thing (Femslash)**

Janet and Sam were out to dinner with Cassie, Jacob/Selmac and Janet's parents, Paul and Karen, at the new Thai restaurant down the road discussing Thanksgiving plans. "I think you all should come over to our house for Thanksgiving," Paul was pressing, "you included Jacob. The more the merrier." Jacob tried to evade, "thanks Paul, but I'm not sure I'll be in town then. Work tends to keep me busy." Sam tensed up waiting for the inevitable explosion; Janet's parents were anti-military and her dad was… her dad.

Before she could interject herself into the brewing fight, she felt a light scraping of fingernails from the top of her spine into her hairline causing a shiver. The red head kept at it, running her nails and fingertips over the sensitive skin. She would stop to lightly massage corded muscles, in what appeared in Tauri terms to be innocent affection with the intent to soothe. While in Tok'Ra culture it was the equivalent of grabbing her dick through her clothes, if she had had one. Selmac caught her eye and smirked at her effort to appear unaffected by the stimulation.

The first time Janet had done this in front of Jacob in innocent affection, Janet had been mortified at the implications. Selmac eventually had to sit her down and explain that it wasn't awkward since Tok'Ra didn't have the same sense of taboo and modesty that the Tauri did. And now it was one of Janet's favorite games to play: use the "innocent" affection to drive her partner to utter distraction at inopportune moments. Moments like this one where Karen was looking her in the eye trying to elicit a promise of coming to dinner.

 **Goa'uld Just Happens Sometimes (okay I lied, a second dose of flemslash. I can't control what these lovely ladies do, so sue me.)**

Two booted feet stuck out from under the malfunctioning DHD catching Colonel Makepeace's eye. "How's it coming Major?" He received no response, but could hear a low hum emitting from the control panel, so he tried a little louder, "Major." Still nothing, with an aggrieved sigh he simultaneously kicked her booted foot and yelled "MAJOR." The next sound was the painful sound of flesh meeting something much harder followed by a string of invectives he was sure would make a whore blush, if he had understood anything beyond "Kree" and "Miktah".

…

"What happened, Major?" asked the concerned Dr Frasier. "I'm fine, Janet." "Yes, that's what the large pile of blood soaked gauze behind you supports. You didn't answer my question." "I was recalibrating the alignment on the internal time keeping mechanism when Colonel Makepeace startled me. I reacted and forehead met metal." "And his comment about getting you a dictionary for your birthday?" The blonde didn't answer.

"Okay Sam, I'm not liking how your pupils are responding; you have a small concussion so you know what that means. Restricted duty until I clear you, no gate travel." "Janet that's ridiculous, I feel fine. Besides, we have to investigate the unusual phenomena from SG-12's reports." "Sorry Sam, I don't want to take any risks. Besides I remember General Hammond mentioning Dr McKay was around. He can go if it can't wait."

Janet immediately regretted her words seeing the angry look in her partner's eyes and instinctively retreated back. The tense woman crowded her against the machinery beside the bed, nearly laying her out against it. When she spoke, her voice was so deep and gravelly that the shorter woman felt the compulsion to check for glowing eyes, " **I am fine. And I am not letting SG1 go to a world with a population known for its weaponry and taking offense easily with** _ **McKay.**_ " Blue eyes took on a different light, " **unless, you have another** _ **compelling**_ **reason for me to stay doctor.** " Janet felt the bolt of arousal in her core. "Maybe I should double check…" she playfully allowed as she firmly gripped the back of Sam's neck…


End file.
